twentyonepilotsfandomcom-20200214-history
Performances/2017
In January 2017, Twenty One Pilots continued Emotional Roadshow World Tour. In June 2017, as a farewell to the Blurryface era, Twenty One Pilots held a Tour De Columbus, five hometown shows in Columbus, Ohio. Two weeks after the last performance on June 25, Twenty One Pilots entered hiatus until July 2018. Performances |-|Jan= January * January 17 - Dunkin' Donuts Center, Providence, RI - The Emotional Roadshow World Tour * January 18 - Webster Bank Arena, Bridgeport, CT - The Emotional Roadshow World Tour * January 20 - Barclays Center, Brooklyn, NY - The Emotional Roadshow World Tour * January 21 - Prudential Center, Newark, NJ - The Emotional Roadshow World Tour * January 22 - John Paul Jones Arena, Charlottesville, VA - The Emotional Roadshow World Tour * January 24 - PPL Center, Allentown, PA - The Emotional Roadshow World Tour * January 25 - Times Union Center, Albany, NY - The Emotional Roadshow World Tour * January 27 - Consol Energy Center, Pittsburgh, PA - The Emotional Roadshow World Tour * January 28 - United Center, Chicago, IL - The Emotional Roadshow World Tour * January 29 - iWireless Center, Moline, IL - The Emotional Roadshow World Tour * January 31 - Veterans Memorial Coliseum, Madison, WI - The Emotional Roadshow World Tour |-|Feb= February * February 1 - CenturyLink Center, Omaha, NE - The Emotional Roadshow World Tour * February 3 - Intrust Bank Arena, Wichita, KS - The Emotional Roadshow World Tour * February 4 - Denny Sanford Premier Center, Sioux Falls, SD - The Emotional Roadshow World Tour * February 7 - Brick Breeden Fieldhouse, Bozeman, MT - The Emotional Roadshow World Tour * February 8 - Taco Bell Arena, Boise, ID - The Emotional Roadshow World Tour * February 10 - SAP Center, San Jose, CA - The Emotional Roadshow World Tour * February 11 - Golden 1 Center, Sacramento, CA - The Emotional Roadshow World Tour * February 14 - Save Mart Center, Fresno, CA - The Emotional Roadshow World Tour * February 15 - Honda Center, Anaheim, CA - The Emotional Roadshow World Tour * February 16 - Honda Center, Anaheim, CA - The Emotional Roadshow World Tour * February 18 - Mandalay Bay Events Center, Las Vegas, NV - The Emotional Roadshow World Tour * February 19 - Tucson Arena, Tucson, AZ - The Emotional Roadshow World Tour * February 21 - BOK Center, Tulsa, OK - The Emotional Roadshow World Tour * February 22 - American Airlines Center, Dallas, TX - The Emotional Roadshow World Tour * February 24 - Legacy Arena, Birmingham, AL - The Emotional Roadshow World Tour * February 25 - Greensboro Coliseum Complex, Greensboro, NC - The Emotional Roadshow World Tour * February 26 - North Charleston Coliseum, North Charleston, SC - The Emotional Roadshow World Tour * February 28 - Amalie Arena, Tampa, FL - The Emotional Roadshow World Tour |-|Mar= March * March 2 - Smoothie King Center, New Orleans, LA - The Emotional Roadshow World Tour * March 3 - Verizon Arena, North Little Rock, AR - The Emotional Roadshow World Tour * March 4 - FedExForum, Memphis, TN - The Emotional Roadshow World Tour * March 5 - KFC Yum! Center, Louisville, KY - The Emotional Roadshow World Tour * March 24 - TSB Bank Arena, Wellington, New Zealand - The Emotional Roadshow World Tour * March 25 - Vector Arena, Auckland, New Zealand - The Emotional Roadshow World Tour * March 27 - Brisbane Entertainment Centre, Brisbane, Australia - The Emotional Roadshow World Tour * March 29 - Adelaide Entertainment Centre, Adelaide, Australia - The Emotional Roadshow World Tour * March 31 - Rod Laver Arena, Melbourne, Australia - The Emotional Roadshow World Tour |-|Apr= April * April 1 - Qudos Bank Arena, Sydney, Australia - The Emotional Roadshow World Tour * April 8 - Perth Arena, Perth, Australia - The Emotional Roadshow World Tour |-|May= May * May 20 - Hangout Music Festival - Gulf Shores, AL * May 27 - Sasquatch Music Festival - George, WA |-|Jun= June * June 17 - Firefly Music Festival - Dover, DE * June 20 - The Basement, Columbus, OH - Tour de Columbus * June 21 - Newport Music Hall, Columbus, OH - Tour de Columbus * June 22 - Express Live!, Columbus, OH - Tour de Columbus * June 24 - Nationwide Arena, Columbus, OH - Tour de Columbus * June 25 - Schottenstein Center, Columbus, OH - Tour de Columbus |-|Jul= July * No performances |-|Aug= August * No performances |-|Sep= Septembr * No performances |-|Oct= October * No performances |-|Nov= November * No performances |-|Dec= December * No performances Category:Performances Category:Performances by Year